


Under My Skin

by orphan_account



Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, blink and you miss it daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Seungri invites Sehun to his DJ set, Sehun goes on a mission to get dat D.





	Under My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally completed for a fic fest in 2018, long before the Seungri + others scandal broke. I debated with myself for a while about keeping the fic up vs deleting vs orphaning. In the end, I decided to orphan this work because of of the far reaching ramifications of the scandal and the content of this fic. It was always intended to be a light-hearted smut, that happened to be in a club, but given contents of the scandal, well, I don't want to look at this again. But the fic fest and Seungri are part of BigBang fandom history and despite how disgusted I am with Seungri and the others, I felt it should remain archived as a reminder of a different time. My heart goes out to the victims of this scandal and I hope that justice will be done for them. -OP author March, 2019

 

 

**Seungri-sunbae**

_I cant believe how many comments your_

_post is getting kekeke_  

_Lol bro it was your idea_

_Thanks 4 the follows lil bro <3 _

_N E time hyung_

_We should hang sometime_

_Cum 2 my dj set at Made 2morrw_

_Free guest list 4 u and a few friends_

_Private lounge?_

_Its almost comeback_

_*eyeroll emoji*_

_Yea bro_

_Gonna be lit_

_10pm k?_

_See u then_

 

Sehun took a deep breath and let it out slowly, through his nose. He was more than a little into the idea of both clubbing and seeing Seungri. He flopped down on his bed, the noises of the dorm filtering through his ears. He’d just seen Seungri a few days ago but it had been short, a random meeting in the back offices of one of the music stations. Their meetings had been so sporadic over the years, texts barely more frequent.

Before Sehun’s thoughts could spiral off too much into his hero-worship crush on Seungri, the door to his room slammed open and Sehun sat up quickly, phone sliding down his stomach and flopping to the floor with a clack.

Jongin tossed a towel at him and Sehun groaned, it was damp.

“Shower’s yours, bro,” Jongin said, as he turned and walked away. His bare pasty ass was gonna haunt Sehun the rest of the night.

“At least shut the door, you ass,” Sehun called after him before hauling himself up off the bed and dropping the wet towel outside Baekhyun’s room.

  

\---

The next night found Sehun in his tightest jeans, the ones that Junmyeon said made his ass look a feast. Sehun had to admit that it wasn’t as perky as it used to be in these pants, but it still filled it out nicely. Besides, he thought, admiring his bare chest in the mirror, the abs and broad shoulders more than made up for it. Sehun buttoned up his shirt, a pale steel blue that he thought brought out his eyes. His hair brushed up and off his forehead and Sehun felt hot, ready for the night ahead of him.

He stepped out of the bathroom and ran straight into Baekhyun who eyed him up and down. “You look like you’re trying to get fucked.”

Sehun rolled his eyes, stepping past Baekhyun and ignoring the slap to his ass. “Yeah well, don’t wait up for me, hyung.”

“Who are you seeing?” Baekhyun asked even as he retreated into his own room.

“Seungri hyung,” Sehun said as he texted the driver that he was ready.

“Suck his dick for me!” Baekhyun said. Sehun looked up, Baekhyun’s gaze was devious and all knowing.

“Please don’t!” Chanyeol called from the living room. “I don’t wanna hear about it.”

“I’ll text you a pic, hyung,” Sehun called out as he slammed the door. He chuckled, hearing Chanyeol’s agonized whine as he walked to the elevator.

 

\---

The club was loud, noisy as predicted, even in the relative privacy of the VIP suite behind the DJ booth. Smoke hung in the air as several of Seungri’s squad were smoking on the balcony. Sehun didn’t dare join them. He was trying to stay low key, his was manager milling about the suite but more often than not ducking out to text his girlfriend.

His drink arrived, something Seungri had recommended as he had greeted Sehun with a brief bro fist and pat to the back.

Sehun’s mouth had watered when he had seen Seungri, a tight t-shirt and dark washed jeans clinging to his thick thighs. Sehun had a thirst that this drink wouldn’t quench but he tossed back the brightly colored concoction. It was sweet, heady and thick on his tongue and Sehun knew it was strong with the way it went to his head almost immediately. His skin felt warm in the button up and he loosened the top two buttons, exposing more of his chest to the air.

He caught the eye of one of Seungri’s buddies, a model Sehun vaguely realized. The man gave a subtle head nod in the direction of the private balcony, a more secluded spot that Sehun had hooked up on on more than one occasion.

Sehun shook his head, a rueful smile on his face. He was here Seungri’s dick or none. The other man smiled and nodded, moving on to conversation with another man nearby. The second sip of the drink burned through Sehun, more powerful than the first. He figured it was time to go listen to Seungri spin and maybe dance a little now that his inherent anxiety about being out alone was quieting. He was too used to partying with one of the members.

 

\---

Seungri caught a flash of blue shirt out of the corner of his eye, and immediately flicked his eyes back down to the DJ booth. Sehun had almost taken his breath away when he’d walked in tonight. He was all broad shoulders and tiny waist. Sehun moved like model, but shy, sitting quietly in a corner, sipping his drink. Seungri could barely take his eyes off him during breaks for water. He was finding himself nearly too distracted by the man and he had a feeling Sehun was entirely unaware of the effect he was having on Seungri.

But damn, damn, did Seungri want, he thought as he transitioned a track into something heavy, the bass line sinking down into his own bones and reminding him of the pulse of fucking, hard, steady and fast. The beat wormed its way under his skin, and Seungri felt his body pulse along to the rhythm, blood flowing to the beat. His cock twitched in the tight confines of his pants at the thought of Sehun’s trim waist, hard chest and shy smile.

Seungri shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the haze of arousal even as he caught the flash of blue again. Sehun had made his way into the VIP dance area off to Seungri’s left, the area mostly obscured by speakers and lights to protect the celebrities that milled about.

He watched Sehun be approached by Minzy and felt a pulse of jealousy run through his body. Seungri wrenched his gaze away as the two started to move together, Sehun’s broad body a contrast to Minzy’s small, athletic one. He knew nothing would come of it but he couldn’t help the wave of want, the pulse of his blood in his ears as he thought of Sehun on his knees for him.

 

\---

Sehun accepted Minzy’s offer of another drink with her and found himself on a couch with her and her friends after a couple of songs, laughing at stories of tour shenanigans and mishaps. He felt more comfortable now, two drinks making him lose, warm, happy. The pressure of comeback and new dances and sore muscles faded away under good company. He could feel occasional burning glances cast his way and suspected it was Seungri, hoped so much.

Sehun was anticipating a break in Seungri’s set but he could feel the alcohol in his veins, the jittering anticipation of sex in his body and  Sehun couldn’t resist as he excused himself, walking slowly towards the DJ booth. He waited till Seungri turned, headset in place half way through a song. 

He smiled up at the other man, Seungri on the pedestal of the DJ booth and Sehun a few steps below. Sehun cocked his head and dropped his chin, looking up at Seungri in a way he knew made him look cute, almost docile.

“Thanks for inviting me, hyung,” Sehun said. He leaned on the stair rail, looking up at Seungri who nodded, and looked a little lost for words, distracted as he was. Sehun leaned forward, his hand barely able to brush over the back of Seungri’s knee at this height. It had the desired effect though, as Seungri’s eyes suddenly sharpened on Sehun’s face. Sehun licked over his lips, a nervous habit that had Seungri’s eyes following its path.

“Let me make it up to you later, hyung,” Sehun said with a coquettish smile. Seungri nodded, his eyes dark now, a confident tilt to his smirk as he nodded down at Sehun before turning away, leaving Sehun hanging but confident.

 

 ---

Seungri’s break didn’t come for another twenty minutes, leaving Sehun time to make the rounds in the VIP room, laughing and flirting through men and women alike. He was startled then, when a hand snake up his waist, squeezing at his hip before releasing. Seungri was at his side, hot, sweaty, flushed from his set. He glowed in the dim light and Sehun wanted to taste every drop of sweat on his brow, lick along the veins of his neck.

The gesture had been friendly enough, Seungri already involved in conversation with the group, leaving Sehun to make the next move. It was a game Sehun knew well, the push and pull, the hard to get. He loved the chase, both sides of it and he could feel his blood singing with arousal as Seungri leaned behind him to say something to the woman on Sehun’s right. Seungri pulled back and his hand trailed low across Sehun’s hip, almost indecently.

Sehun turned, slapping a hand on Seungri’s shoulder. “Hyung, come dance with me,” he said, pitching his voice higher, breathy. 

It had the desired effect, Seungri’s eyes darkened, and his eyes trailed around Sehun’s face, down his chest and to his groin. Sehun cocked his hips out as he was inspected and smiled almost innocently at Seungri when their eyes met again.

The others followed them as Seungri led the way to the VIP floor. Sehun could feel his body grow warm, languid at the thought of getting laid, of taking and being taken by Seungri. He knew the stories and he wanted. 

The dance floor was hot, small and with the forty or so bodies crammed onto it, positively stifling. Sehun crowded in close to Seungri, smiling down at him as they both relaxed, letting their bodies take over and move to beat. Sehun shivered as he felt Seungri’s strong hands rest on his hips, and he kept eye contact with him as Seungri’s hands squeezed before slipping down into the tight pockets of his jeans. His hands were practically scalding through Sehun’s jeans and Seungri wasted no time flexing his fingers into the muscles of Sehun’s ass.

Sehun moaned, dropping his head forward so that it was resting against the side of Seungri’s and he licked at the sweat long Seungri’s temple, a quick flash of tongue and a kiss pressed against his skin. Seungri chuckled and the sound went straight to Sehun’s groin and he rocked his hips against Seungri’s stomach, letting the bulge of his half hard cock drag against Seungri’s shirt. Sehun shifted, bringing his hands down to Seungri’s lower back, pulling them too close for the dance floor, but perfect all the same. Sehun slid his thigh between Seungri’s and laughed with breathless satisfaction as Seungri grunted as his cock was pressed against Sehun’s thigh.

“Somehow,” Seungri panted into Sehun’s neck as the two of them ground out the beat of the song against each other, “I get the feeling you don’t wanna dance with me.” 

Sehun whined as Seungri’s hands squeezed as hard as they could within his pockets, his cock painfully hard against the fly of his jeans. Sehun licked the shell of Seungri’s ear in response, pushing their hips together as closely as he could. 

Sehun could feel Seungri’s dick against his thigh and he was gratified to feel that Seungri was just a affected by their proximity as he was.

One of Seungri’s hands snaked up Sehun’s back and grabbed at his hair, pulling his head back so they were staring each other in the eye again. “Did you forget to be straight tonight, little one?” Seungri asked, his voice almost a shout in the noise and Sehun couldn’t answer, the pressure of his hair being tugged sending his mind spiraling in a hundred different directions.

Seungri laughed, loud and carefree, as he released Sehun’s hair. “Come on, boy, let’s get you sobered up.” He pulled back and Sehun whined as their bodies separated but he was able to clear his mind a little, enough to see that his show had attracted more than a little attention, even for a VIP area. 

If anything, Seungri made it seem like Sehun was too drunk to be on the floor, which excused both of them being too touchy. He got several knowing grins, however, as he passed by Seungri’s squad.

Sehun refused to let go of Seungri’s hand as they weaved their way off the floor but let it drop once they were in the relative openness of the VIP lounge.

Seungri watched Sehun for a moment as they stood at the edge of the lounge, the lights playing over the older man’s face, making him glow.

And then he pulled Sehun out of the lounge and down a dimly lit hall.

 

\---

Seungri shut the door behind them with a quiet click, the empty office almost too quiet after the noise of the club. It wasn’t silent by any means, but here they would have relative privacy. With the graceless finesse of the tipsy, he pulled Sehun’s shirt, pulling the taller boy to him and yanked him down in to a messy kiss, tongues and open mouths. Sehun was eager, trying to set the pace, his mouth moving near frantically over Seungri’s. Seungri was having none of it though, cupping Sehun’s cheek and angling the boy to tilt his head and let Seungri set the pace with deep, open mouth kisses that made them both pant against each other.

Sehun’s hands went to Seungri’s fly and Seungri batted them away. “On your knees, Sehun.” 

Sehun moaned, but complied, pulling his pretty red mouth away from Seungri’s and dropping to his knees with a grace that Seungri found hotter than he should. He moved like a big, lazy cat, all rolling joints and supple skin.

Seungri pushed his thumb against Sehun’s full lower lip, but pushed his head back with his palm every time Sehun attempted to draw it into his mouth.

“Are you sober enough for this?” Seungri asked, his own voice low and strained as the arousal still hummed through his body.

“My last drink was a while ago, hyung.” Sehun said, flicking his tongue against Seungri’s pressed thumb. His next words were muffled, but his eyes while still glassy were clear and steady as they looked up into Seungri’s.  
  
“I came here to see you, Seungri-hyung, I want this.” 

“What do you want, baby?” Seungri asked, feeling the power shift between them. Sehun wasn’t docile by any means, but Seungri had a hunch that he liked being a little out of control. “Do you wanna suck my cock?”

Sehun’s answer was a quiet moan as Seungri finally pushed his finger between Sehun’s lips, pressing down on his tongue and making hard for him to swallow. Seungri felt his cock throb hard, heavy in his pants as Sehun sucked at his thumb, his eyes still open and boring into Seungri’s as he looked down. 

“Do you want to get me off with your body? Let me grind it against your ass while I jerk you off?” 

Sehun’s answering moan was louder this time, his hands scrabbling at his pants to unzip them. “That’s right, pretty baby, unzip those pants for me,’ Seungri cooed, using his free hand to flick the button and zipper of his own jeans. He hissed as some of the pressure against his dick was released, the cooler air drawing a shiver and pulse through his body and down to his dick, wet as it was with sweat and precum.

Seungri drew his hand away to finish undoing his jeans, pushing them down to mid thigh as he finally sat down and sank back against the cool leather of the couch in the office. Seungri watched as he arched up and pushed his underwear down with his pants, until they were stopped by his shoes. He couldn’t take his eyes off Sehun, who had risen up on his knees to try to pull down his pants, tight as they were and lovely as they made his cock and ass look. The front had a large wet patch to the right where Sehun’s cock had been pushed against it and Seungri licked his lips as Sehun finally got them down over his hips.

“Fuck, no underwear?” Seungri asked, stupid in his arousal.

Sehun shot him a look beneath hooded eyes, “I told you hyung, I want this.” His hand wrapped around his own cock then and Seungri’s eyes widened as Sehun began to stroke himself, desperate, his eyes locked on Seungri’s hand, resting too still in his lap. “Please hyung,” Sehun begged, his hips rocking into the air with every down stroke. “Please, can I have you?”

“Hot damn,” Seungri cursed, squeezing his own cock as the scene before him made him harder than stone. “Come here and suck my cock, Sehun.”

Sehun nodded, and moved closer to Seungri again dick smacking against his stomach as he moved, his pants slowing him down as they wound tight around his thighs. Seungri shivered ad Sehun slid his hands up his bare thighs slowly, balancing himself as he lowered his pretty mouth down onto Seungri's cock.

“Fuck, that feels good,” Seungri said as Sehun sucked the head of his cock, tongue flickering around the head and under, to push at the sensitive foreskin. He kept his hand wrapped around his cock, shuddering when Sehun’s tongue licked at his fingers as he tried to swallow down more. Seungri pushed his free hand through Sehun’s damp hair, forcing him to stay in place, unable to bob. 

Seungri moaned as Sehun settled, felt the warm puffs of breath as Sehun breathed steadily through his nose. The stimulation to the head of his cock was almost too much, Sehun’s devious little tongue stroking over it and then sucking, over and over. Seungri finally let go of the rest of his cock to let Sehun work him over and Seungri moaned, bucking up into the warm heat of his mouth as Sehun slid himself lower and lower, nearly deep throating, before pulling off and doing it again. After several passes, Sehun pulled back and shifted on the floor. Seungri opened his eyes to see Sehun stroking himself off, his face resting on Seungri’s thigh as he moaned and shivered.

“Are you close, baby?” Seungri asked, voice hoarse and wrecked from the dry air.

“Yes, ahh, ahh, hyung.” Sehun moaned, turning his mouth to the skin of Seungri’s thigh, sucking as he jerked off.

Seungri grabbed a fist full of Sehun’s hair, forcing Sehung to look up at him. Seungri took in his heaving chest, still clothed but sweat dampened, his glassy eyes, and the drool and precum streaking his face. Sehun was perfect, Seungri thought.

“Does getting someone else off get you off this much, Sehun?” Seungri asked. He pushed Sehun’s head forward again, dragging the hot line of his cock across his open mouth, smearing more precum across his bottom lip. Sehun’s tongue darted out to taste.

Seungri applied more pressure to the back of Sehun’s head, not enough to force him down or pull his hair, just stimulation to keep Sehun’s attention on him, his words.

“You asked if you could have me, baby boy, but you’re having all the fun right now.” 

“I’m---so--sorr--” Sehun gasped, clearly close to coming. Seungri reached down, pulling Sehun’s right hand off his cock and Sehun groaned loudly, his hips still weakly thrusting into the air, but not resisting as Seungri brought Sehun’s hand up to the couch again, holding it against the leather.  “That’s it baby, Seungri coaxed, “that’s it. Breathe for me. Focus on me.”

Sehun’s eyes were glassy now, pupils blown and face flushed, his cock fat, hard; an angry, wet red against his pale stomach.

“Can you get me off, baby?” Seungri asked, running his hand through Sehun’s hair, comforting as he watched the other man gain control of himself, the desperate need to cum flowing away as Seungri denied him. 

Sehun nodded, his eyes focusing again on Seungri’s face, before darting down to his cock again, mouth open and panting. “Come on, that’s it, stand up for me.” Seungri said, leaning forward to help Sehun stand on his shaking legs. Seungri stayed seated, pulling at Sehun’s pants, helping him step out of his shoes and socks. With encouragement, he helped Sehun pull off his shirt, then Seungri pulled his own off. Both naked now, the room felt good against his overheated skin. Seungri could feel his own cock throbbing, begging for release, having been denied, now, himself. He pulled Sehun forward and nipped at his stomach, laughing as the muscles jumped and Sehun’s cock thumped against his face as it throbbed. 

“You’re so hard, baby, so big.” Seungri praised and Sehun shuddered, his legs nearly giving way.

“Thank you, da- thank you hyung,’ Sehun stuttered and Seungri grinned, seeing the way that Sehun fumbled his words and filing it away for later, when they were in a small office in the back of a club in Gangnam.

“Oh? Is that a kink of yours, Sehunnie?” Seungri teased as he dug his hands into Sehun’s ass and pulled him down so he was straddling Seungri’s lap.

  
“Do you like an older man telling you that you’re pretty? That you’re so good?”

Sehun nodded, his head pressed against Seungri’s shoulder, the long lines of his body on display for Seungri to look at, touch, ruin.

“Mmm, I might like it too, but let’s save it for later,” Seungri whispered into his ear.

Without warning then, Seungri arched his hips up, pressing his cock against Sehuns ass, sliding it along his crack. Sehun moaned loud as the stroke, and Seungri knew it had to feel almost like getting fucked, to feel a cock run along his skin that way. The head of his cock caught on Sehun’s hole momentarily and both of them groaned at the friction. Seungri rocked them together like that for a few more thrusts before pushing on Sehun’s hips, encouraging him to grind back against Seungri. The friction almost burned, with only sweat and precum to slick Sehun’s skin but Seungri loved the pain, couldn’t get enough of the way Sehun panted and whined on his lap, wiggling every time Seungri’s cock caught against his rim.

It felt fantastic, but Seungri could tell it wasn’t enough to get either of them off. He urged Sehun up, so they were sitting face to face and he placed Sehun’s larger hand over both their cocks. Sehun whined, high and needy as Seungri wrapped his hand around his and began to stroke them together.

Seungri threw his head back as Sehun took over the rythm, jerking them off hard and fast, the pressure of Sehun’s thick shaft against his own driving his release closer. “Fuck, yes, that’s right, mmm,” Seungri moaned.

“Mmm, hyung, I, ahh ahh, I’m gonna cum,” Sehun panted, his hips thrusting up, seeking more friction, more heat.

Seungri’s free hand pressed down between Sehun’s thighs, against his taint and and Sehun threw his head back and screamed, his cock spurting white onto their hands and Seungri’s own cock as he came. Seungri took over their rhythm over his cock, milking Sehun as he shuddered through his orgasm, whines and moans spilling from his mouth with every stroke.

  
Seungri’s release washed over his suddenly, and he jerked his body, nearly unseating them both as he came hard, his lips pressed to the damp skin of Sehun’s neck.

Sehun didn’t stop stroking though, enjoying the pleasure pain of oversensitivity and revelling as Sehun wriggled, but didn’t push his hand away as they both came down. Seungri’s hand over Sehun’s slowed and Sehun’s hand squeezed gently under it and they both whined as the last drop of cum splattered onto their skin.

Seungri kept his hand between Sehun’s legs and massaged at his taint for a few more moments as Sehun shuddered and pressed down against him before finally pulling off his lap and letting go of their cocks.

He flopped backwards on the couch, uncaring of the cum and sweat sticking to his hand and belly as he laid back, flushed a deep red and panting.

Seungri felt equally boneless, sprawled out with one of his feet still planted on the floor, cock still half hard and wet from their shared cum.

“That was fucking amazing,” Seungri said, breathlessly. He watched Sehun through hooded eyes, the younger man merely nodding from his spot across the couch. Sehun looked half asleep and Seungri found it endearing how fucked out and messy Sehun looked with his sex hair, swollen lips and cum covered stomach. He eyed Sehun’s ass and noticed Sehun’s hole fluttering. He wanted Sehun’s plush ass, wanted to see if he could drive another screaming orgasm from his body but Seungri was boneless and lubeless and he cursed at his own shortsightedness.

They rested their in silence for a few more minutes before Seungri pried himself off the couch and looked around the tiny office for some tissues, anything to wipe the cum off their hands. He found some in the desk and wiped his own hands off before returning to the couch where Sehun was finally starting to show signs of life. He cleaned his hand off and went to wipe at Sehun’s stomach, but Sehun caught his hand and stopped him.

He looked up at Seungri with sleepy eyes and Seungri couldn’t help it, he leaned down and kissed Sehun, soft and slow. Sehun hummed, his body going lax again before he pulled away.

“Leave it on my stomach, hyung, I’ll shower it off when I get home.”  
  
“Fuck, how are you so hot?” Seungri asked.

Sehun grinned, a little flush staining his cheeks. They dressed in silence, their hair hopelessly rumpled and sex mussed.  
Seungri kissed Sehun as Sehun’s phone rang, his manager ready to leave.

Damn, Seungri couldn’t wait to do that again.

 


End file.
